In case of electrically driven small appliances, especially with electrical toothbrushes, electrical razors or similar electrical small appliances, it was found to be advantageous if the rotational motion of the motor drive shaft is transposed by means of a motion converter into a reciprocating or oscillating output motion.
A species-like electrically driven toothbrush is known from DE-AS 11 95 267, where during operation the brush element performs a reciprocating and oscillating motion with the help of a motion converter. An electric razor (U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,805) is also known whose tool bit when in working position performs a rotary and oscillating motion.
The known devices have the disadvantage that the motion converter is difficult to fabricate and install, since the space requirement within the appliance is very large and thus no handy, smaller size appliances can be fabricated if they are equipped with one of the known motion converters.